Death to Stupidity
by xxxblack catxxx
Summary: Zim decides to take down the one thing that he can't really stand...and it's not Dib. xD But what else could it be?


Hey all of you! :::bows::: I am new to your world of fanfiction. I'm not really sure how the details work, but I know all I have to do is write a story. Preferably a good story. Heh, but good is in the eye of the beholder right? Am I right?  
  
Audience: :::stares at her:::  
  
WELL! Anyways.I guess you'll just have to sit back and enjoy the ride on this lovely little piece!  
  
I guess the first thing I should say is, I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM! If I did, I'd have millions of slave monkeys washing my hair-eaten head every single day. Wouldn't that be nice? I'd probably end up turning I.Z. into some big conspiracy because I'm a greedy, heartless worm like that. But since this is only a work of fanfiction, I won't become rich or anything cool like that. (I know, such a pity.)  
  
Now please R&R like a good kid.:D Pllleaseee? :::grabs some rags so she looks like a hobo::: Please, sir, can I have some moreee? :::holds up cup::: xD Eh, but if you don't want to, you don't have to! Just now that now you sleep at night crushing the dreams of us writers!  
  
WELL ENJOY THE SHOW!  
  
---  
  
"Dooooo DOOO! DAAAHHH! HORSIE! Where are you?!" cried out the shrills of GIR as he hopped up and down the couch with much enthusiasm, almost breaching the springs. The little android watched another mind-rotting television show as Zim referred to it. "Horsie? Why not share your food?"  
  
"Quiet, GIR!!" Zim screeched, practically pushing in his contacts into his enormous, red eyes in the kitchen. "I have no time for your.behavior! Do you know how hard it is to listen to your rebellious screams as I WORK on my newest plan? Huh? DO YOU?"  
  
GIR looked up with quiet eyes, and sat down like an obeying 3-year-old. A grin smacked right across his face. "Plllaaannn?" he called out, leaning forward on the couch. "What sort of plllannnn?"  
  
A smile inched across the Irken's face. One full of devious thoughts. Zim was finally starting to like the schemes escaping in his 'genius' head, especially since he can explain them to somebody. Even if that somebody.or something lacked intelligence.or brains in GIR's part.  
  
"Well, GIR, I'm glad you asked--."  
  
"YOU ARE?!"  
  
"Yes, but s--"  
  
"REALLY?!"  
  
"GIRRR! BE QUIET! NOW! My plan is quite simple yet too complex for any human monkey to acknowledge." Zim explained, his eyes rolling to the floor as GIR stuck out his tounge in pure bliss. "I know what they require!"  
  
GIR looked up with a shocking gasp and muttered profoundly, "Hotdogs?"  
  
"Nooooo, something.much worse." Zim smiled avoiding the fact of his robot's stupidity. His eyes growing fiercer by his comical wickedness. "Something they seem to need at the end of the day! After the slaves come home to work, they spend quality time with their offspring only to use the SAME mind droning idea that is set into their own heads every single week it seems! And they keep coming for more and more! Now you'd think this weakens them but no! I guess humans need inanity to survive."  
  
GIR giggled severely after his last statement as Zim gave him a doubtful look, while crossing his arms. He stopped and continued to smile brightly while the alien wanted to continue.  
  
".So here's what I do. I shall destroy their own stupidity source of." Zim paused, trying to make everything more serious but really it only came out more awkward. "SITCOM SHOWS!"  
  
"WoOOooOOOO!" GIR awed but than stopped. ".What?"  
  
"A sitcom is the lowest form of television GIR! More lower than whatever.errr.you watch." Zim added, waving his hand slightly. "By these means maybe we can rule this world once and for all! Weaken the species! Soon, there won't be any family bonding! The lack of stupidity will cause MORE! Riots will break out! COME GIR! LET US PLAN!"  
  
---  
  
Heh, heh.pretty stupid huh? Sitcoms? WHAT WAS I THINKING!?!? :::gets pelted with trash from all the Friends cast:::  
  
Ross: YOU MESS WITH ANY SITCOM, YOU MESS WITH US!  
  
Heh, I like stealing quotes and warping them into my own free will! Especially from ones from movies! Maaan, did this story go to fast? Did it? Well the reason it did was because.:::tries to think of an excuse::: BECAUSE! And for that, I guess I can just make more chapters! It's really not a big deal.  
  
Now since you've known my essence of bad writing, you can either flame me or review nicely.but seeing how ridiculous this is, I think I can only answer this asss.  
  
FLAME ON! 


End file.
